Laisse courir la musique
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Suspendu! pour en savoir plus voir profil! Il y a eu des cris, du sang, de la douleur, la sensation de sentir mon âme se déchirer. Mon corps se salir, l'envie de mourir… Et puis plus rien. Le noir.Pourtant, ma vie était si bien jusqu'à ce jour
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour a tous! Voici une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Toujours un HPDM**

**Mes autres fics sont en chantier est viendront d'ici peu de temps!**

**C'est un rationg T enfin je croislol**

**Bonne lecture!**

:://::Il y a eu des cris, du sang, de la douleur, la sensation de sentir mon âme se déchirer. Mon corps se salir, l'envie de mourir… Et puis plus rien. Le noir. Trop de tout, pendant trop longtemps, trop souvent.

Pourtant, ma vie était si bien jusqu'à ce jour…

Enfin… Je crois.

Même avant, mon esprit vagabonde entre des évènements flous et imprécis. Seule les sensations sont restées intactes. La sensation d'être aimé, entouré, protégé. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça s'arrête ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je perde tout ?

J'avais cinq ans, quand tout à changé. J'avais cinq ans, lorsque j'ai vu la voiture arriver sans s'arrêter, entendu les freins hurler et la tôle se froisser.

Nous étions quatre dans cette voiture, et cette nuit là, il n'y eut qu'un seul survivant.

Moi, et seulement moi.

Ma petite sœur et mes parents sont morts dans cet accident, ainsi que le conducteur de l'autre voiture. Moi seul ai survécu, et je ne saurais jamais pourquoi ?

Est-ce que le destin s'amuse avec le fil de ma vie depuis le début ? A t-il pour moi l'unique projet de la souffrance ?

Des questions qui resteront sans réponse. :://::

:://::Aujourd'hui, je sors enfin de l'hôpital. Je souffre encore de deux fractures. Une au poignet et d'autres aux côtes.

Les médecins ont tout de même voulu me laisser sortir avec mes nouveaux tuteurs. Les autres ? C'est bien simple, ils sont en prison et leur fils en maison d'accueil. J'aurais voulu aller avec mes nouveaux tuteurs bien avant. Mais le problème c'est qu'étant ce qu'ils sont aux yeux de la société moderne, ma garde ne leur à pas était accordée. Mais je ne resterais pas longtemps avec eux. Je dois partir pour l'école d'art que j'ai choisit et c'est un pensionnat. J'entre directement en deuxième année de maîtrise supérieure. Je fais du violon, depuis mais cinq ans. J'ai commencé un peu avant l'accident, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris. Je me souviens d'avoir était bercé par la musique depuis tout petit. Elle m'a appris et j'ai continué. Une chose que ma tante et mon oncle ont accepté sans trop de coups après chaque leçon. En tout cas pas plus que d'habitude.

Dans la voiture, pas un mot n'est prononcé. Mon parrain et son mari gardent le silence.

Une fois arrivés dans leur maison, Sirius me montre ma chambre et la maison, qui est assez grande !

Remus prépare à manger pour trois. Tous deux me laissent tranquille.

Ma chambre est sympa, bleue pale, rideaux blancs. Il y a une commode, une armoire, un bureau, avec un ordinateur, et une salle de bain en pièce contiguë, accessible par la porte du fond. Je m'assoie péniblement sur le rebord de mon lit.

Mes côtes me font encore souffrir.

Je m'allonge doucement sur mon lit en grimaçant, les bras en croix.

Je regarde obstinément le plafond. Je dois m'endormir, car c'est le téléphone, vers 22h00, qui me réveille. Mes parrains ont dû manger sans moi, me voyant endormi.

J'attrape mon portable, acheté en solde par mes propres moyens, et décroche.

« Allô ?

Ry ! Tu vas bien !

Oui Mei, je vais bien.

Je suis soulagée. J'ai eu peur tu sais.

Mais ça va maintenant, ma voix est lasse.

Tu veux que je te laisse, hein ?

Je suis fatigué.

Je vais te laisser. Mais avant quelques questions rapides.

Vas-y, je soupire.

Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler ou m'écrire en cas de problème, que je suis ouverte 24h/24 et 7j/7 ?

Oui.

Que je vais m'inquiéter et que je sais que tu me mens quand tu me dis que ça va ? Parce que je te connais par cœur ?

Oui, je ris doucement.

TU sais que je t'aime ?

Oui !

Alors c'est bon ! Bonne nuit Ry !

Bonne nuit Mei.

Une dernière chose Potter ! T'a intérêt à m'écrire et à manger sinon ça va chier ! T'entends ?!

Oui maman !

Te fous pas de moi ! Allez, je te laisse, dort bien et quand tu seras arriver au pensionnat tu m'appèles.

Oui.

C'était pas une question ! »

Je l'entends rire et raccrocher. Je l'adore cette fille !

Ouais, le pensionnat. Personne ne me connaît, et je n'y connais personne. Je me demande ce que ça va donner. Après tout, je m'en fou un peu. Je suis peut être un jeune talent, un artiste, mais un artiste brisé, je ne sais pas ce que ça apporte. Parce que, même si dans mes morceaux, je savais faire passer les émotions, maintenant à pars, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme fracassés, je ne sais pas ce que je vais donner, aux autres et à la musique. Surtout à la musique, et encore plus aux autres. :://::

:://::Je n'ai presque rien mangé ce matin pour changer. Remus s'inquiète ainsi que Sirius. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je ne mange jamais grand chose de toute façon, c'est pour ça que je suis si maigre d'ailleurs. L'habitude d'être privée de nourriture sans doute.

« Harry, commença Remus alors qu'il me refaisait mon bandage, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi ? Que tu peux nous parler ? On sera toujours là pour toi. »

Que voulez-vous que je lui dise d'enrichissant ou de rassurant? Je ne peux pas. Je me contente de le regarder d'un regard un peu flou. Il soupire et continue ses soins.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes tout trois dans la voiture, en route vers la gare. Le pensionnat est plutôt loin et le seul moyen d'y accéder est la gare. C'est un vrai petit village, d'après ce que je sais. Le voyage va durer trois bonnes heures. Les adieux ne durent pas longtemps. Sirius m'aide à mettre mes valises dans un wagon. Je m'installe dans un compartiment libre. Les élèves disent au revoir à leur parents et montent également dans le train.

Le train démarre.

Maintenant ça commence.

« Tiens celui là est occupé, on y va ? dit une voix féminine.

mais on va peut être déranger, dit une autre voix.

Allez Nev, on va pas le laisser seul, ça lui fera de la compagnie ! Continua une autre voix. »

Je tourne la tête. Trois personne entre dans le compartiment avec le sourire. Mon regard indifférent semblent quelque peu les déstabiliser, surtout le petit brun.

La fille me demande si ils peuvent rester dans le compartiment. Je ne dit rien, je me contente de mettre mon sac à terre, pour faire une place en plus.

« Je m'appèle Hermione Granger, le grand roux c'est Ronald Weasley…

salut, me lance t-il.

… Et le grand timide c'est Neville Lomdubat.

Bonjour, me dit celui ci.

Tu es nouveau ?

Oui, dis je d'un ton morne. »

Le ton de ma réponse bloque certaines envies d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, ça ne suffit pas pour toutes les faire mourir.

« Et… heu… Tu… Tu es dans quelle section, me demande le roux. »

Je le regarde avec lassitude. Je soupire, prend mon sac et me tire du compartiment, sans un regard en arrière.

La train est plutôt bien équipé et je trouve des toilettes assez rapidement. Je vais dans une des cabines et ferme la porte à clef.

Allez respire Harry. Ca va passer ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! C'est fini maintenant ! Putain de merde ce sera toujours comme ça ! Putain ! Sort de ma tête ! Sort de mon corps !:://::

:://::Je finis par sortir de la cabine, au bout de vingt minutes. Je me sens perdu, sale. Pourtant, je sais que c'est pas de ma faute, hein ? C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui ! C'est eux !

Mon visage dans le miroir. Ma faute dans le miroir.

Je déteste mon image. Je me déteste !

Mon poing vient se loger avec une telle force dans la glace, que je m'en étonnerais presque moi même.

La douleur je me demande si je la sens encore.

Du sang coule le long mon poing. Il y a des « ploc » incessant sur le carrelage.

La glace est fissurée telle une toile d'araignée géante.

Je m'y vois toujours. Même en tout petit, je ne supporte pas mon image.

J'enrage. Tout mon corps est en feu et réclame d'être calmé, par tous les moyens !

Ma main, déjà pleine de sang, balaye les deniers morceaux de miroirs.

Ils tombent tous à terre, et je tombe avec eux en pleurant.

Je ne veux plus me sentir comme ça.

Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Un bout de verre semble m'appeler. Il est plutôt gros. Assez pour me trancher les veines. Ce serait si facile finalement. Je n'ai qu'a faire un mouvement sec sur mon poignet.

Tout sera fini. Ce serait tellement plus simple de ne plus souffrir. Tellement simple.

« Putain qu'est ce que tu fou ! »

Je le regard même pas. IL a crié fort, mais sa voix me semble tellement loin.

Il m'arrache l'éclats des mains et pousse le reste avec son pied.

Je pleure toujours et je veux pas le regarder en face.

« Ca va ? me dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

Lâchez moi, ma voix est à peine audible, mais je veux qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse. Je veux pas qu'il me touche !

IL semble reculé, mais continue de me parler.

« Vous voulez que j'appèle quelqu'un ?

Foutez moi la paix !

OK je me tais. Par contre je reste avec vous. »

Je redresse vivement la tête. Je tombe sur deux orbes d'un bleu acier envoûtant.

Son caractère et sa façon d'agir me fond penser à Mei. Je baisse piteusement la tête.

« Pourquoi, je murmure.

Comment ?

Pourquoi vous faites ça ? j'articule entre deux sanglots.

Parce que ça me semble normale, me dit-il d'une voix douce, j'allais pas vous laissez faire un connerie. »

Il rit un instant. Un rire amer.

Je continue de pleurer. Je sais qu'il me regarde et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Je l'entend qui fouille dans sa poche. Il se lève, fait couler l'eau du robinet et s'approche de moi.

IL me prend doucement le poignet. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise. C'est comme si mon poignet, mon corps tout entier, était la parfaite combinaison de son propre corps.

C'est déroutant, ça me fait peur. Je recule vivement, et manque me fracasser la tête par terre. Il me rattrape de justesse.

« Restez avec moi s'il vous plaît… Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste nettoyer votre plaie. »

Je le regarde intensément.

Comment savoir, s'il est de bonne foie ou non ? Comment je peux savoir qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal ?

« Je peux le faire moi même, ma voix n'est qu'un souffle.

Bien, tenez. » :://::

:://::Le voyage a était vraiment très très très long. Le garçon ne m'a pas posé de question sur mes actes. Il ne m'a pas lâché tant que je n'était pas sortie des toilettes. IL me fait penser à Mei. Vraiment ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Après être sortie, j'ai pu me retrouver seul. Je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille dans un strapontin, j'ai mis m'a musique aux oreilles et j'ai attendu la fin du voyage.

Maintenant, je suis dans le dortoir qu'on m'a assigné, et j'attend mon colocataire.

Dans la mesure où ils doivent, tous, être en train de se parler de leurs vacances, je vais attendre encore un moment.

La chambre est assez spacieuse, une salle de bain pour deux, deux lits, deux bureaux, et une grande armoire.

Plusieurs chambres sont reliées à une grande salle commune. Il n'y a que par là qu'on peut sortir de ces immenses couloirs.

Poudlard est si grande, que j'ai été ravie de trouver un plan de l'établissement à chaque début, milieu et fin de bâtiment. J'ai commencé mon installation. J'ai d'ailleurs été heureux de découvrir toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'ai posé mon violon dans un coin sans risque. Inutile d'avoir du tracas en plus. Sous le lit, il ne risque absolument rien.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'appeler Mei, ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Surtout Mei, parce que je sais très bien que je ne vais pas réussir à lui mentir, en lui disant que tout va bien. Je vais me faire engueuler et elle va me demander de l'appeler tous les soirs, pour être sur de mon état, ou bien c'est elle qui m'harcèlera matin, midi et soir pour s'en assurer.

Je souffle un bon coup et appèle.

Ca sonne.

Je peux peut être encore raccrocher ?

« Allô ?

Salut Mei c'est moi ! j'ai pas la voix trop enjoué.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait comme connerie Potter !

Bah en fait…

Vas –y crache le morceau !

Je… J'ai… enfin… » :://::

:://::j'ai fini par tout avoué, mais j'ai fini en larmes. Encore.

« Ry, écoute moi deux secondes.

Snif.

Rien n'est de ta faute. Ca t'ai arrivé sans qu'on s'y attende et rien ne cloche chez toi.

mais… je me sens si sale… Tu comprends, … Je… J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne m'appartient. Ni, mon corps, ni mon esprit. C'est… Je…

Harry tu te fais du mal. Ca va peut être comme ça pendant encore un moment. Mais on est là et on te laissera pas tomber. Ne te ferme pas. Laisse les autres venir vers toi. Tu en a besoin. D'ailleurs, il est comment le garçon ?! »

Elle rit effrontément, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil.

« Tu sais… je sais pas… c'était… bizarre toute à l'heure.

ET les autres ce que tu as vu, tu vas allez les voir pour t'excuser, j'espère ?!

Oui, je vais le faire. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça.

Bien ! C'est mieux avec de l'optimisme. Dis donc pour changer de sujet…

Oui ?

Est ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

Un peu…

Ce midi !

Bah tu sais…

ET CE SOIR !

Ben…

TU FAIS CHIER ! T'AS PAS BESOIN DE MAIGRIR ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur mon colocataire.

Merde !

« Bonsoir !… Tiens c'est vous ! »

IL avait un grand sourire resplendissant qui vient de ce changer en sourire gêné.

« C'est ton coloc ?! Passe le moi que je lui dise deux mots !

Je te rappèle !

QUOI ! TU VAS PAS OSER ME RACCROCHER AU NEZ !

Bonne nuit Mei.

POTTER ! »

Je le regard dans les yeux.

Pourquoi faut toujours que ça me tombe dessus !

« Va falloir se présenter et ce tutoyer maintenant si je comprend bien !

…

Ca me pose pas de problème ! Moi, c'est Draco, Draco Malfoy ! »

Il me tend sa main, que je sers gauchement.

Il a retrouver le sourire plutôt vite, lui. Il doit avoir l'habitude des moments gênants.

« Heu… moi… c'est Harry Potter.

Le « Potter » je l'avais entendu, dit-il en riant.

Ouais, je marmonne.

Tu sais, tu as pas à être gêné, je ne dirais rien. C'est pas mon genre.

merci

De rien… »

Il commence à ranger ses affaires.

C'est super gênant comme situation.

« Alors ?… Commence t-il. T'es en quoi ?

Violon, je… J'entre en deuxième année.

Directement ?

Oui.

Tu verras la plus part des profs sont sympas.

Je…Tu…

Tu récites tes pronoms personnels », me demande t-il moqueur en se redressant.

La situation est trop troublante pour moi.

Elle l'est tellement que mes idées, mes phrases, ne s'emboîtent plus aussi parfaitement qu'avant. Mais lui aussi me perturbe, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me… Je serais pas comment décrire ce que je ressent. Ou alors je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre.

« Bon bah alors ? tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Rien ! » dis je précipitamment.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur, me fixant un moment.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et retourne à son rangement.

Mon vibreur me fait sursauter. Je regarde le numéro. C'est Mei.

Aie ! Si je fais genre, je vais encore me faire engueuler.

Je grince légèrement des dents.

Draco se retourne en riant.

« T'as copine n'as pas apprécié que tu lui raccroche au nez !

On dirait. »

Je prend le téléphone et vais dans la salle de bain.

« TU N'ES QU'UN CON POTTER ! TU LE SAIS « CA » ! TU AS OSER ME RACCROCHER AU NEZ ! A MOI ! TU SAIS CE QUE CA COUTE CE GENRE DE CHOSES ! T'ES ENCORE PLUS SUICIDAIRE QUE JE LE PENSAIS ! DE QUEL DROIT TU M'AS FAIT CA ! C'EST QUI TON COLOC POUR QUE TU ME FASSES UN COU AUSSI FOIREUX ! ALORS ! J'ATTENDS ! »

Sous le bruit, j'ai repoussé le combiner aussi loin de mon oreille que possible.

Elle hurle si fort que je suis persuadé que Draco l'a entendue et qu'il doit être en train de se fendre la poire.

« C'était le gars du train », je murmure.

Ma réponse semble la calmer, car elle continue sur son ton habituel.

« Ah. Je comprends. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me raccrocher au nez !

Désolé.

Y a intérêt ! … Bon maintenant, tu vas te coucher et demain matin t'a intérêt a avaler quelque chose sinon ça va chier !

Oui promis !

Mouais, pas convaincue… IL DOIT MANGER ! GARDE LE EN MEMOIRE LE COLOC ! SINON TU EN FAIS DE LA CHAIRE A PATTE !

Non, mais ça va pas ! »

Un bruit me parvient tout de même de la chambre.

« PROMIS ! »

« Bonne nuit Ry ! je t'aime fort ! …

MEI ! je vais te…

Tut… tut… »

C'est pas vrai ils sont fichus de bien s'entendre en plus !:://::

:://:: « Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! IL a vraiment pas changé le vieux !

Seamus ! Enfin, on ne parle pas du directeur comme ça !

Roh ! Arrête donc ton char de seconde Mione ! Avec tous les Weasley qui sont passés par cette école, je peux te dire que le vieux Dumby n'a jamais changé, en ce qui concerne le début de son discours annuel !

C'est pas une raison ! »

y a de l'animation, dés le matin ici ! Je viens à peine de sortir de la douche que ça cri déjà de partout. N'ayant pas encore pris mon café, je ne suis pas en mesure de suivre une conversation ni être de bonne humeur.

« Jour, je lance à l'assemblé, tout en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. La grimace passe également par là. Petit problème de côtes.

Tiens c'est toi ! Bonjour, me lance Hermione. On est désolé de t'avoir dérangé hier. Ce n'était pas notre intention !

Ouais désolé, Continue Ron. La prochaine fois on écoutera Neville.

D'ailleurs il est où celui là ? demanda Seamus, enfin je crois.

Il a toujours du mal le matin tu sais bien, lui répond Ron.

Et Dray il est où ? »

Elle parle de qui là ? De Draco ? peut être, sûrement.

« Douche, j'articule.

T'es pas du matin toi », rigole Seamus.

Je me renfrogne légèrement en m'enfonce encore plus dans le fauteuil.

« Et ben faut dormir la nuit vieux ! me taquine t-il encore.

Fou lui la paix crétin d'Irlandais ! S'écrie Ron. Tout le monde ne peut pas dormir comme un loir et ronfler en prime, toutes les nuits !

C'est bien dommage ! »

Je grince ostensiblement des dents.

Qu'ils la boucle tous !

« Vous en faites un foutoir, soupire Draco en sortant de la chambre. Avec la douche on vous entend !

Ainsi qu'avec les boules quiesses, continue un petit brun que je ne connais pas.

ah bon, tu dors avec des boules quiesses Dean ? demande Seamus.

Ouais et un jour faudra que je t'explique pourquoi. »

Son regard se pose sur moi.

« Tiens un nouveau ! Moi c'est Dean Thomas ! Et toi c'est comment ?

Harry Potter.

Enchanté !

Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais où est le réfectoire ? je demande.

t'inquiète on va y aller on attend plus que celui là s'habille, dit Ron en montrant Dean du doigt, que Neville se dépêche. Que Blaise et Théo arrêtent de se tripoter et que Pansy la pipelette débarque ! »

Je re grince des dents. Ca fait trop de chose à enregistrer dès le matin !:://::

:://:: Dans le réfectoire, j'arrive enfin à me réveiller avec un bol de café salvateur. Merci !

Tout le monde parle gaiement, et se demande quel prof il aura cette année.

Les interrogations se terminent vite lorsque les emplois du temps son enfin distribués.

Il y a beaucoup de cris d'indignations, ou de détresses à voir.

« je vais mourir ! gémit Neville après lecture de son emploie de temps.

t'as encore Rogue cette année ! mon pauvre Neville je te plein, déclare Ron. T'inquiète on va te soutenir !

Qu'est ce que ce prof à de si spéciale ? je demande innocemment.

Il est tyrannique ! Voilà ce qu'il a ! C'est un prof de violon qui ne supporte pas la moindre fausses notes, le moindre écart de conduite, le moindre chuchotement. Il est sadique comme pas permis ! Il a aime plus que tout de rabaisser à chaque moment, pour que tu comprennes que c'est lui qui commande et que tu n'es qu'une limace fasse à lui ! »

La façon dont Neville en parle j'au eu l'impression qu'on me racontait une histoire d'horreur.

Il peut pas être comme ça quand même.

« Je suis sur que tu en rajoute !

Je te jure que non Harry ! rien que dis penser j'en ai des frissons de peur. Il me terrorise. »

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

« Le mieux c'est que tu te fasse t'a propre idée, me dit Draco. Tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Tu dois l'avoir aussi puisque tu fais violon. »

Je regarde mon emploie du temps et oui effectivement, j'ai le professeur Rogue.

« Je ne vous est même pas demandé en quoi vous étiez ?

Moi je suis en piano, me dit Draco., Pansy et Blaise sont en théâtre. Ron joue du violoncelle. Seamus et Dean sont en art et Théodore et Hermione sont en danse. » :://::

:://:: « Maîtrise, maîtrise et encore de la maîtrise, déclara solennellement Rogue. Sans cette arme, rien, je dis bien rien, en musique n'est possible. Il vous faut de la rigueur et du talent ! Malheureusement, certain n'arriveront jamais à ce si simple niveau requis, mais continuerons tout de même leurs inepties en osant s'appeler artiste ou virtuose. »

Avec ce qu'il vient de sortir, je comprends ce que ressent Neville, qui semble s'incruster, encore plus si c'est possible, dans son siège.

Sa nouvelle ambition : devenir un revêtement de siège.

J'avoue moi non plus, je n'en mène pas large. Il a un côté pervers qui me dérange chez lui. Mais on voit à sa façon de parler, que la musique est toute sa vie. Elle est son amante, sa compagne à tout instant de la vie. Et j'ai hâte de l'entendre jouer du violon.

Car je sais qu'une fois la maîtrise est parfaite, les sentiments doivent entrer dans la musique, dans votre corps, dans votre instrument, dans votre âme, pour ne faire qu'un.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas très beau, mais son charisme et son charme ont un immense potentiel.

Son nez et ses cheveux ne sont pas là pour jouer en se faveur. Mais je sens que je vais adorer ce cours. Même si le prof est un brun sadique et perfectionniste. Il aime son art. Il le vénère. La musique est un art qui sévie dans toutes les langues et nous permets de nous comprendre en toutes circonstances, car la musique ne sait pas mentir. Contrairement aux gens !

« Bien maintenant quelque rappels de ce que je tolère pas en classe ! » :://::

:://:: Arrivée le soir, tous sont complètement crevés. Hermione et Théodore surtout. Leur prof de danse classique doit être encore plus sadique que Rogue. Une grande femme, mince, un chignon séré sur la tête, les ongles longs, le professeur MacGonnagal.

Les premiers jours sont éprouvants. Draco me l'avais pourtant bien dit.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, je suis allé voir à quoi ressemblait la salle de concert et la salle d'entraînement pour le conservatoire.

Être dans l'orchestre est obligatoire à partir du moment où l'on joue d'un instrument.

L'ambiance ici me plait énormément. Les gens sont très sympathiques. Je vais me plaire et réussir à oublier. C'est ce que je voulais. Et surtout, je vais pouvoir me reconstruire. :://::

**J'espère que c chapitre vousa plus ! A la prochaine fois**

**Réviews?**

**A plus **

**Angel of Drak Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il plaira autant que le premier!**

**Merci à Verscwhinden, Winrii, et Maryweather.H, de m'avoir réviewsée! **

**Bonne lecutre**

:://::Je pète la forme c'est un truc de malade ! Depuis un mois que je suis ici, je m'éclate comme jamais. Mei en amie fidèle et psychologue de mon état morale, me dit que je suis en bonne voie de guérison. Les gens sont super sympas, et c'est dingue le nombre de délires qu'on se tape ensemble.

Chaque personnalité de chacun est différente. J'aime apprendre quelque chose d'eux à chaque instant. Même si je reste fermé sur les parcelles de ma propre existence.

Je découvre des choses qui me font peur sur certain sentiments que j'éprouve. Mais je ne veux pas m'engager maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Je ne me fait pas encore assez confiance pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. Pas encore.

J'ai découverte en cette jeune femme qu'est Hermione une amie fidèle et compréhensive. En Ron, un ami, un peu un frère. En Neville, un camarade de chambré enfantin, timide, mais plein de ressource et attachant. En Pansy, une pipelette internationale, toujours la tête pleine d'idées, de sorties et de jeux. En Dean et Seamus deux lurons prés à faire la fête et à boire. Avec Blaise et Théo un couple soudé que tout le monde adore taquiner et qui ne se cache pas des autres. Avec Draco c'est autre chose. Il prend son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux et parle souvent au téléphone avec Mei. J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, mais je tiens le coup !

Tous mon pris sous leur ailes étant, le petit nouveau du groupe. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très grand ni très épais. ET que à très peu de chose, seule Hermione est plus petite que moi.

Ce soir, nous sommes tous dans notre salle commune.

Hermione et moi lisons un livre, tandis que Draco et Ron joue aux échecs, que Blaise et Théo sont dans les bras l'un de l'autres, que Dean et Seamus se racontent des blagues et que Neville termine un devoir à rendre en anglais en demandant de l'aide par moment à Hermione pour des questions qu'il aurait mal compris.

Perturbant ce tableau reposant, Pansy débarque dans la salle en hurlant :

«Vous allez pas le croire !

Qu'est ce qui se passe ! »

Tout monde la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, et les oreilles tendues.

« Y a Milicente du groupe de danse qui fait une grande fête ce week-end !

C'est juste pour ça que tu cris comme une malade ? s'étonne Draco. Moi qui croyais que c'était plus important que ça ! Echec !

Hé c'est juste j'étais pas concentré, s'égosille Ron après le coup de maître de Draco.

Pas du tout ! C'était à mon tour de jouer ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas te concentrer Weasley !

Je t'emmerde ! »

Okay, ça va encore se finir en guerre ça, et comme je tiens un minimum à une bonne entente dans le groupe…

Hermione me regard en souriant sadiquement alors que la discussion dégénère entre les deux garçons accompagné de Pansy et me passe SUPER SIFFLET !

« TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Tout le monde se fixe.

Pansy qui était en train d'étrangler Draco pour lui avoir répondu sur ce ton, là lâché à la seconde. Les bras de Draco qui tentaient de le protéger de l'attaque de la planche tueuse d'échec tenue par Ron et des mains vengeresse de Pansy, lui bouche maintenant les oreilles. ET la dite planche tueuse atterrie sur le pied de Ron, dans la mesure où le grand benêt la lâchée. Il se met à hurler, et se met à sauter partout en tenant son pied ravagé.

« Bah voilà, maintenant c'est beaucoup mieux ! je déclare théâtralement.

C'est le retour du Super Mini Harry et de son fidèle coéquipier Super-sifflet ! s'écrie Seamus.

Hé ! S'indigne Hermione. Et moi je compte pour du beurre !

Quand on applaudit Batman on applaudi pas son major d'homme avec !

DE QUOI ! Saleté d' Irlandais ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la domestique !

Qu'elle va se défouler sur la fête de Milicente ? »je place subtilement.

Comprenant que je veux éviter un autre carnage, que cette fois personne ne pourra arrêter, Théo et Blaise viennent à mon secours.

« Ouais ! On n'à qu'à en organiser une, nous aussi. Elle se sentiras ridicule parce que, contrairement à la sienne, tout le monde viendra à notre fête ! dit Blaise.

Ce serait super ! Draco pourrait se servir de son compte en banque pour nous aider », continue Théo.

L'idée semble plaire.

A t-on sauver les meubles ?:://::

:://:: »Plus sur la droite !… Non ! L'autre droite ! » s'écria encore Pansy.

Neville souffle, depuis vingt minutes Pansy se plaint que la banderole n'est pas à la bonne place.

Avec Draco, nous rigolons doucement en poussant les canapés dans un coin de notre chambre.

« Je suis sur que Neville en reparlera encore à ses petits enfants dans cinquante ans, rigole t-il.

Tu m'étonne ! »

IL s'écroule de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Je suis mort ! Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir danser ce soir !

On ne ratera pas grand chose de toute façon », je rétorque.

Il se redresse d'un bon.

« Comment ose tu insinuer que je danse mal ! »

je ris.

« Oh oui j'ose !

Sache que je suis un dieu de la danse !

CA va les chevilles, dis je riant encore.

J'énonce seulement une vérité !

Bah voyons !

D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver ! »

Il se dirige vers la chaîne hi-fi prend un Cd et met la lecture.

Une musique endiablé se propage dans la chambre.

Je le regarde ébahie.

Oh Oui ! il danse bien. Il danse comme un Dieu. J'adore son déhanché.

Son regard est branché sur ma fréquence. Ca me refile des frissons.

« Et toi Ry ?

Moi quoi, ma voix ressemble plus à un couinement qu'autre chose je trouve. IL me sourit amusé.

Toi, est ce que tu sais danser ?

Heu … Ben.. C'est à dire que… Tu vois… »

IL hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

Je vais te montrer. »

Il s'approche doucement de moi, et me prend délicatement les hanches.

Je continue de frissonner. Mais pas de plaisir cette fois.

_Il me plaque violemment contre le mur._

_« A quoi tu joue merde lâche moi ! »_

_Il ne me répond pas. Il respire mon l'odeur de mon cou. IL me souffle des choses qui me font peur. Et pour la première fois, je le vois vraiment._

_Seigneur ses yeux ! Ses mains, là où elle ne devrait pas ! La violence des coups ! La douleur de mes membres ! De mon cœur !_

_« Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! »_

Je sais plus où je suis vraiment. Je veux juste qu'ils partent. Je voulais les oublier et ils reviennent.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains en hurlant.

« Partez ! Partez ! »

je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je recule la seconde suivante.

« Laisse moi !

Ry c'est moi

NON ! NON !

C'est Draco, Harry »

Je le sens qui me secoue doucement, comme pour me réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

Je me débat de plus en plus.

Je veux pas le voir !

IL me plaque sur le sol.

« Regarde moi ! Harry ! »

Oui je te regarde et tu as changé. J'ai eu peur d'une personne qui n'était pas toi.

IL me relâche, comme on relâche un animal farouche. Il est à genoux en face de moi.

« C'est toi ?

Oui c'est Draco, me chuchote t-il.

Pardon », je pleure en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il semble hésiter un moment. Il se tend, mais finit par me serrer contre lui, et me murmure des mots réconfortant.

Nous restons un moment comme cela. Je finit par essuyer mes larmes et à m'excuser, encore.

Il me fait un sourire conciliant.

« Ry ? tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu ne supporte pas le contact avec d'autre personne ? »

La question n'est pourtant pas surprenante.

Alors pourquoi je me fige ?

Je suis sûrement en train changer de couleur.

« Je… Je…

Tu n'est pas prés. Je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi. Harry, on est ami, et je te protègerais. »

J'ai un rire amère.

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là Draco.

Alors on se relira avec Mei.

Pourquoi tout est si simple avec toi ? La vie ne l'est pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut des gens comme moi. Je ne serais pas là avoue que tu serais perdu, dit-il en riant.

Tu te crois irremplaçable ?

C'est pas le cas. »

je ris sous sa bêtise.

Oui qu'est ce que le monde ferait sans quelqu'un comme lui.

En tout cas moi je sais ce que j'aurais fait…

Je ne serais pas sortie de ce train vivant. :://::

:://::La chasse d'eau est tirée. Encore.

« Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe à ce que tu buvais ! T'a abusé !

Mais non ça va regarde. »

Draco se relève de la cuvette en oscillant.

Il se prend son pied droit dans son pied gauche et je le rattrape de justesse.

« OUPssssssssss ! rigole t-il bêtement. J'ai loupé la marche !

C'est ça t'as loupé la marche.

Faudrait leur dire de pas mettre de… ce truc là… Cette chose ! Dans une salle de bain !

On en parlera au directeur demain.

OUAIS ON VA PROTESTER !

c'est c'là oui. »

Il est lourd vous savez. J'essaye de le traîner tant bien que mal vers son lit.

« Tu sais Quoa, mini, super nini Ryry ? ( non non a nini ryry y a pas de faute !)

Non tu vas me dire. »

Je le pose sans aucune douceur sur son lit et entreprend de lui retirer ses chaussures. Il approche son visage du mien. Son regard est assez vitreux, et il a une halène de baleine, ça fait un peu peur quand même.

« T'as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Je le regard avec des yeux ronds.

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?

« Tu me les donnent ?! Demande t-il tout joyeux, les décibels avec.

Je peux pas te donner mes yeux Draco.

Maaaaaaaiiiiiis POURQUOA ! Si tu veux je te donne les miens en échange ! »

Je rigole. Un vrai gamin ! C'est trop mignon !

« Demain si tu veux ?

Ok demain.

Maintenant faut faire dodo. »

Il se jette sur son oreiller en me disant.

« Tu me plait Ryry. »

QUOA !

La seconde suivante, il ronfle comme un bien heureux.

J'ai du rêver.

Je sort de la chambre pour faire un état des lieux.

J'y retrouve Hermione qui est entrain de sortir de la chambre de Dean et Seamus avec Pansy.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah les hommes soupirent-elles.

Heureusement que Neville et toi êtes là pour rattraper le coup, me dit Hermione.

Ouais si on veut. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais moi, je vais me coucher. On finira de ranger demain ?( C'est vrai qu'avec Théo et Blaise qui se sont rapidement éclipsés dans leur chambre et les quatre autres, je site, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Draco complètement bourré, on été très mal secondé !)

Ouais demain, soupire Pansy.

Bonne nuit tout le monde

Bonne nuit les filles »

Je ferme doucement la porte de la chambre. Draco ronfle. Mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de dormir.

Je suis mort !

Qu'elle idée de se bourrer la gueule comme des trous aussi ! Mais bon d'un autre côté, il y serait encore si on avait pas fait en sorte de les couchers rapidement.

Je regarde l'heure !

5h02.

Misère !

Je jette pantalon, chemise, chaussettes, chaussures, et ne garde qu'un tee shirt et mon boxer.

Je regarde une dernière fois à mon coloc.

C'est vrai qu'il me plaît aussi. :://::

:://:: »Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie !

Je suis sur que tu le dis à chaque fois que tu bois, je rigole en voyant Draco blanc comme un linge au dessus des toilettes.

Cette fois je ne le referais plus !

C'est cl'a oui »

Je fais demi tour pour faire mes devoirs de Maths en attendant que Monsieur veuille bien finir de se vider l'estomac.

Il revient plusieurs minutes plus tard en se tenant au mur.

« Au fait Ry ?

Oui ?

Je n'ai rien fait de bizarre hier soir en étant bourré ?

Si tu cherches les photos compromettantes je l'ai donné à Hermione.

QUOA ! »

Je m'écroule de rire sur le bureau.

« T'étais tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher tu sais.

C'est ça fous toi de moi »

Nous nous regardons l'espace d'une seconde et nous éclatons de rire.

« T'inquiète c'est pas mon genre je finis par lui dire. Par contre c'est le genre de Mei !

Ooooooooh, fit-il.

« T'as l'intention de faire tes devoirs ? je lui demande lorsqu'il se couche les bras en croix sur son lit.

Pas envie.

Compte pas sur moi pour te les faire !

Tu oserais être si égoïste !

Parfaitement !

Même si je te fais mes yeux de chiot abandonné.

Et encore plus si tu me fais tes yeux de chiot abandonné ! je ris en sortant de la chambre avec mes cours.

Méééééééééééééchant, je l'entend s'égosiller lorsque je ferme la porte. »

J'a presque finis mes exercices, lorsque Blaise et Théo rentre avec un énorme plateau de nourriture.

« Vous en avais mis du temps ! Vous avez fait quoi dans les couloirs ? demande Seamus.

T'occupe l'Irlandais ! lui dit Blaise avec un sourire. »

A la seconde, les affamées qui me servent d'amis, se jettent sur la nourriture.

Je grignote un peu en finissant mes révisions.

« Où sont Hermione et Pansy ?

Elles sont dans le théâtre. Hermione essaye une nouvelle idée pour aider Pansy à se débarrasser de son stress, me dit Blaise. »

je me lève pour aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Le théâtre est assez grand avec rideau de brocard rouge, et équipement à la pointe du progrès. En ce moment Le groupe théâtre est en train de mettre en scène une pièce écrite par leur bon soins. Elle parle de plusieurs problème de société vu par différent personnage.

Pansy joue le rôle d'une mère ayant accouché sous X et qui a abandonné son enfant la naissance. Son histoire est relativement basique, mais énormément de sentiments se bousculent dans le cœur de la jeune mère de 18 ans.

Pansy est une bonne comédienne, mais le trac de la première la clous sur place. ET le jour des représentations, il faut usé de menace pour lui faire dire son texte ou pour entrer en scène. Hermione l'aide beaucoup pour combattre son trac. Avec elle, Pansy est sur de réussir.

J'entrouvre doucement la porte du théâtre, et ce que je vois me cloue sur place.

Elles sont toutes deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre en s'embrassant amoureusement.

« TU me laisse enfin t'aimer mon étoile ? lui demande Pansy.

Tais toi et embrasse moi, ordonna Hermione. »

Vous me direz c'est une façon comme une autre de vaincre le stress.

Bon je crois que je vais m'en aller. Je me sens un peu bizarre j'avoue.

Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux. Je me demande depuis combien de temps elles se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. :://::

**Voila j'espère que ça vous à plus**

**A plus**

**Réviews?**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**je susi désolé pour le temsp que j'ai mis, mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas ca ne vient pas! lol! je voulais mette un chapitre rapidement et comme l'inspiration me laisse tomber en ce moment j'ai voulut vous mettre ce petit bout de suite. j'essayerais de faire la suite qund je pourrais aprce que je travail tout le mois d'aout. Pour mes autres hisoire ça avance aussi! pas trés vite je sais mais ca vient! surtout pour je suis né pour mourir que je n'ai aps publié depuis mars! je suis désolé. Le dernier chapitre de a tout jamais va bientôt être finit enfin j'espère! lol! merci d'avoir attednu !**

**Bonne lecture!**

:://::La musique s'arrête et je rouvre les yeux.

Je regarde autour de moi, comme étourdie.

Rogue, à l'air satisfait de mon solo, parce qu'il ne dit rien.

Il se contente de me regarder, de noter quelque chose sur son cahier et de dire :

« Oh suivant ! » :://::

:://:: La vie est douce c'est dernier temps, et même si ce n'est pas la saison des amours, beaucoup de personnes se sont retrouver en couple. Notre fête doit y être pour quelque chose.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas rare de croiser un couple qui s'embrasse, tendrement enlacé, au détour d'un couloir.

Dans notre groupe, la fièvre de l'amour c'est propagé seulement à Hermione et Pansy.

Pourtant de mon côté, étrangement, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être avec quelqu'un. Draco est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il me plaît de plus en plus, et je sais que je lui plaît aussi.

Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas prés à commencer une nouvelle relation avec quelqu'un. Je ne me fais pas assez confiance, ça c'est sur. Mais je en fais pas confiance non plus aux autres. Mei me dit de me lancer, que ça me ferais du bien. Selon elle, Draco est la personne la plus à même de me redonner confiance. Il est assez doux et patient pour ça.

Je sais qu'elle à raison, mais le fait est que je ne support plus le contact avec d'autre gens lorsqu'il dépasse la tape dans le dos ou la pogne de main. :://::

:://:: On a du courrier ce midi et c'est Hermione qui le distribue à notre groupe. C'est un peu elle notre garde fou.

« Draco, ta mère..

Merci !

Balise ta sœur !

Misère !

Neville ta grand mère !

Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !

Théo ta petite sœur !

Cool !

ET le dernier c'est pour Ry et c'est !… »

Le visage d'Hermione vient de se figer.

« Ca va Mione, s'inquiète Pansy.

Oui, oui, ça va ! »

Pansy hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

Hermione me tend mes deux lettres.

« La première c'est mes oncles, le deuxième c'est Mei et la troisième… »

Mon sourire meurt.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non !

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à penser.

Je ne comprend pas. Je suis perdu.

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Pourquoi ?

Est ce que ça le fait bander de me faire souffrir ?

Non, je suis idiot !

Je connais la réponse. Bien sur que oui !

IL me l'a dit lui même. Il a aimé sentir ma peur, ma souffrance, mes frissons de peur et de dégoût.

Il a tout aimé.

Moi, c'est lui que j'aimais. Je l'ai aimé, il m'a terrifier, dégoûté, maintenant, je le hais en plus de tout le reste.

Il faut toujours que quelque chose vienne me gâcher la vie.

Je ne veux pas lire cette lettre. D'un autre côté j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il me veut, ce qu'il dit, s'il veut s'expliquer, se faire pardonner, si c'était un moment d'égarement.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça me ferais, car, pour moi, un moment d'égarement, n'est ni prémédité, ni aussi long.

UN moment d'égarement ne fait pas aussi mal, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement.

Ma vie gâché à jamais ce n'est certainement pas un moment d'égarement.

Une vie en générale ce n'est pas très long, une enfance ce n'est pas mieux. Pour ma part une enfance je n'en ai jamais eu. Quand à mon adolescence, je la commence vraiment alors qu'elle devrait être sur le point de se finir. Autant dire qu'elle en durera pas longtemps.

J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrait être heureux. Mais même ça je n'y ai pas le droit. C'est tellement court. Lorsqu'il est arrivé j'ai cru que je pourrais avoir du bonheur avec lui. Tout ça n'était que mensonge, et de savoir, que tout n'était qu'un jeu. Et maintenant que ça va un temps soit peu mieux dans ma vie, il vient encore tout gâcher.

La vie est décidément trop injuste.

« Ca va comme tu veux Harry ? me demandes Draco.

Je… Faut que je…Je… reviens. »

je me lève de table avec précipitation. Une fois hors de porté de tous leurs regards, je cours dans la chambre j'attrapes mon portable et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Tremblant je fais le numéro de Mei.

« Allô ?

Mei…

Ry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

j'ai reçu une lettre qui vient du pénitencier, je murmure tremblant.

Merde, jure t-elle. Tu l'as ouverte ?

J'ai pas le courage.

Bon, soupire t-elle. Harry je suis là, tu vas ouvrir cette lettre et me la lire.

Je sais pas.

Harry tu vas ouvrir cette lettre et me là lire, répète t-elle avec patience.

Mei je…

Je suis là Harry, si ça va pas tu arrêtes, d'accord ?

hum. »

j'ouvre la lettre, respire un grand coup et décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour la lire.

« C'est pas lui ! je m'écrie.

C'est qui alors !

Attend, c'est heu…le médecin du pénitencier.

Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?

Il m'averti de l'état de santé de Tom… Il me dit qu'il a les symptômes du VIH.

QUOI ! CETTE RACLURE A LE SIDA !

Mei ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! je panique.

Calme toi Harry ! Calme ! Y aucune raison de paniquer !DIS MOI QUI Y A AUCUNE RAISON DE PANIQUER !

non ça va, normalement non.

Normalement ?

Oui.

Ah oui. Il avait tout prévu enfin de compte cet enfoiré de mes deux !

Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour une bonne nouvelle ou non ?

Pour être sur il faut aller te faire dépister. Demande à quelqu'un de t'y emmener.

A qui, je sais même pas si y a un centre de dépistage au préaulard. »

On frappe à la porte.

« Ry ça va bien demande la voix de Draco. »

je souffle un bon coup.

« Bon je vais voir aujourd'hui on a pas cours cette après midi, et c'est le week-end demain.

Ben justement en parlant de ça ! tu devrais lire ma lettre je suis sur que trouveras ça intéressant. Bye mon grand je croise les doigts ! je suis sur que tout ce passeras bien ! »

Elle raccroche

« Ry t'es là !réponds !

Ouais ça va ! j'arrive ! »

J'ouvre la porte et je vois tout le monde derrière.

« Harry je crois qu'il est tant que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas, commence Seamus.

pas envie de vous en parler.

On comprend ! se dépêche de répondre Hermione. Mai si ça ne va pas, il ne faut pas nous laisser dans le doute.

On s'inquiète tu comprends ? me dis Draco. ON ne serait pas comme ça si on t'aimais pas. »

Je baise la tête.

« C'est pas grave, on t'attendra, me dit doucement Draco. »

je lui fais un pauvre sourire.

« Bon allez qui à envie de sortir à Préaulard ?! demande joyeusement Théo.

Ouais moi, s'écrient Dean et Seamus .

On va se faire un tour chez le disquaire !continue Blaise.

On va faire les boutiques, s'extasient les filles. ON va les dévaliser !

Et moi il faut que je passe à la poste, se lamente Neville.

on passera chez Honeyduck ! renchérie Ron.

T'es qu'un estomac Ron ! râle Draco.

Vous aviez dit que vous me montrerez les trois balais ? je demandes.

Ok allons y ! Tout le monde à son porte feuille et à son manteau ! On attendra pas ! s'écrie bien fort Seamus. »

Je me met à rire alors que tous sorte de la chambre. Me laissant seul avec Draco.

« T'es sur que tu veux pas en parler ? me demande t-il soucieux. »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Comme tu le sens. »

IL commence à chercher ses papiers. je fais pareil de mon coté, embarquant mes lettres en plus. ET nous allons tous direction on s'amuse !:://::

:://:: »Allez c'est partit pour les boutiques !s'écria Hermione.

Allez y sans moi je vais me balader un peu, je déclare. »

Draco hausse un sourcil.

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

Non non ! C'est bon je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps !

T'es sur , me demande Ron.

Ouais ! ça roule tout seul ! pas de problème je vous jure ! »

Devant mon air faussement heureux, ils partent sans être plus convaincue alors que je repars dans le sens inverse. Vers le centre de dépistage que j'ai vu il y a cinq minutes. Je souffle un bon coup avant d'entrer. C'est que je suis pas habitué du tout. :://::

:://:: Je viens de sortir du centre et c'est fou ce que j'ai la trouille des résultats.

Je retrouve Blaise et Théo chez le disquaire avec Draco, alors que les filles sont dans le magasins de fringues, et que Ron, Dean et Seamus sont chez Honeyduck. Noter pauvre Neville et partit poster une lettre pour sa terrible grand mère d'après ce que j'ai compris. Une fois toutes les emplettes faites, nous nous arrêtons au trois balais pour boire un coup avant de repartir vers Poudlard. :://::

:://::Dans la salle commune je commence à lire mes lettres, sur un ton angoissé que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher d'accord, mais je le fais quand même. Remus et Sirius me demande comment se passe ma scolarité. Ils me parlent de la maison des sorties qu'ils font. Bref de quoi me changer les idées. Je pourrais presque dire que cette lettre est en fin de compte bien inutile puisqu'ils m'ont téléphoné pour me d re comment j'allais après avoir reçut la copie conforme de la lettre du médecin. La seconde lettre est de Mei et elle m'annonce qu'elle débarque à Préaulard pour le week-end.

Je saute comme un cabris du canapé en m'écriant à qui veut l'entendre que ma meilleure amie débarque.

Dans l'esprit de chacun c'est le brande bas de combat. L'organisation du week-end est soigné au minimètre. Elle ne va pas être déçut !:://::

:://:: »Arrêtes donc te t'agiter comme ça tu me donne le tournis ! je m'écrie à l'adresse de Draco.

je peux pas m'e empêcher, gémit-il presque. Tu sais que ça pourrait presque être mon homologue féminin ! mieux ma sœur jumelle caché !

T'arrêtes un peu de dire des conneries, s'exclame Pansy en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Laisse Pans', philosophe Hermione, Draco est comme ça depuis des années tu devrais le savoir mieux que tout le monde ! ON en change pas un Malfoy !

Hé, râle le susnommé alors que tout le monde éclate de rire. »

« _Tululu tululu ! Le train en provenance de Londres va entrer en gare, veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai s'il vous plaît. » _

Cinq minutes plus tard c'est une véritable cacophonie. Cris de joie, embrassade, mais aucun signe de ma meilleure amie. Je tourne la tête en tout sens pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une tornade brune se jette sur moi en hurlant :

« RY ! »

Je chancèle un moment. C'est qu'elle est pas très légère.

« TU m'as manqué ! dit- elle en m'embrassant. Elle m'étrangle aussi mais ça c'est secondaire je suppose !

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais pousse toi tu m'étrangles !

Oh excuse moi, me dit-elle en me lâchant tout de go.

Mei je te présente mes camarades de chambrée. Hermione, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron, et Draco. Mais lui tu le connais déjà !

Bonjour tout le monde ! » :://::

**Dsl c'est déjà finit! et oui j'ai pas fait grand chose, mais avouez qu'il se passe des choses! lol! bon pas beaucoup c'est vrai mais bon! La prochaine fois vous aurez droit à une sortie en boite et un wek end avec mei! voila à la prochaine!**

**Réviews s'il vous plait**

**A plus**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


End file.
